The instant invention relates generally to wrenches and more specifically it relates to an electric socket wrench.
Removing and replacing lug nuts on cars and truck wheels have always presented problems when using standard lug wrenches by many drivers, especially women, because of the strength required for this job. Service stations use air socket wrenches but they require a compressor to run them which is not practicable. This situation is not desirable and accordingly is in need of an improvement.